Painful Trials
by Killing Freedom
Summary: Kagome has been betrayed by Inuyasha, and left alone in the care of Sesshoumaru.. will she adjust to life with the Ice Prince... Or will she want to go back to Inuyasha... Read and Find Out...
1. Chapter 1

_**I DONT NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN INUYASHA... DUH!**_

KF: Hey all this is me story I know its kind of along most the SessKag stories... but o well..

Mack: Kind of... you mean exactly...

KF: Shut up you ingrate...

Mack: Hey everyone I'm Mack... while reading this story be prepared for lots of grammer and spelling errors.. try to grin a bare it just for my girlfriend...

KF mumbles: see if I'm your girlfriend for long...

Mack: lol..

KF: as if your better you should be correcting me... but no you got a damn D in English...

Mack: aw come on Kira... dont get mad... mack gives puppy eyes..

KF turns away: Hmph...

Mack sighs: enjoy the chapter... babe please forgive me... I'm sorry..

KF growls...

* * *

Chapter 1: 

Running that's all she could think of... running away from _him_. Her heart was in such pain as if she could never be happy again. Tears were flowing freely from her torment filled eyes. Her pure soul was torn with betrayal.

Through the trees she continued her route to well, tree branch upon tree branch scraching her face, arms, and legs all she could think about was getting home and sealing the well, before he caught up. He was going to kill her all so his first love could live again. She was almost there she heard and inhuman screech behind her.

"GET BACK HERE WENCH, GIVE ME KIKYOU'S SOUL!" The rampaging hanyou was gaining on her, she had to out run him. The fact that nature was against her didn't help, she trip over a tree root. Her ankle letting a sickening crack ring throughout the air.

"Iron reverse soul stealer." Inuyasha demolished the well and Kagome's hopes of escaping with it.

"Inuyasha, why?" Kagome whispered her voice full of pain and sorrow. "Why have you betrayed me? You promised to protect me."

"Kikyou was my first love, I will always love and think of her, you were a shard detector, Kagome nothing more. Kikyou comes first and she wants to live. NOW DIE." Each word that came from Inuyasha's mouth was like a knife stabing in her heart. He lept into the air, the moonlight reflecting off his claws postioned to kill.

Kagome screamed in anguish and torment as the man she had loved's claws entered her through her stomach. The pain was indescrible as if someone had punched her stomach with a thousand pins, then soficated her.

Kikyou watched with a satisfying smirk as her reincarnations blood started pooling out of her stomach. She was about to join Inuyasha and wait for her soul to rejoin with her clay body when a sword came out and sliced her body in half. Her mouth opened in a silent scream then her body crumbled into a pile of ash, dirt, and clay.

Kikyou's killer continued on a look of disgust on his handsome face. A glare apparent in his golden eyes aimed at his half brother and one of pity for the poor miko.

"Inuyasha, you despicable hanyou, have you no brains." Came the Lord of the Western Land's emotionless voice. "The miko you wish to slay is the only one who can purify the Shikon Jewl. Did you honestly believe your tainted dead clay bitch could."

Kagome looked up and saw Sesshoumaru then passed out from the pain and blood loss. Sesshoumaru took noticed and growled. "You fool, her soul has been scarred, if she is unable to purify the Jewel, your death will be at my hands."

Inuyasha stuttered the spell Kikyou had placed on him gone."Kagome, I didn't mean to, Kikyou she said a spell. Kami, Kagome please don't die."

Sesshoumaru not having time for his usely brother's ramblings walked up and with as much care as a demon lord could have for a miko. He picked her up in his one arm.

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard put her down."

The Lord turned and sneered,"Am I to leave the only one who can purify the Jewel in your care. When you have already disposed of your fellow companions, a child, woman, and monk. I think not, hanyou she will be residing with me." With that said Sesshoumaru prepared to leave for his palace but noticed a small cat demon with injuries looking at the miko pleadingly. He nodded Kirara jumped on the Lord's shoulder. Sesshoumaru took of to his palace and left his half brother to wallow in his misery.

On his way to his castle Sesshoumaru looked at the miko, and saw what grave condition she was in. He only hoped she would be stronger then most humans to survive.

He entered his palace and hurried to his rooms and set the dying girl on his bed. Then had Jaken fetch his favorite healer.

"Kira, if this miko dies, you die as well." Sesshoumaru spoke with a chilling promise,as the healer entered the room she seemed use to it.

"Oh you over size puppy dog get out and let me attend her." Kira said ushering the lord out. Then proceeding to slam the door in his face.

'Only she, would dare disrespect this Sesshoumaru, if she wasn't such a good healer and my most trusted advisor, she would have been dead years ago.' The seething Sesshoumaru thought as he left for his study.

Kira was in the room with Kagome, checking over the damage. "You poor dear," She whispered."I have no choice, please do not hate me for saving your life." She looked at the cat demon standing guard over the miko. The injured demon seemed to have nodded.

The healer then went to work healing Kagome in a way that neither she nor the Lord of the castle would be happy with when Kagome finally awoke. Kira smirked to herself, 'Who knows, they may both grow to like it.'

* * *

Mack: That chapter actually wasnt half bad... 

KF is still angry.

Mack: Please review everyone so she doesnt stay pissed at me cuz I mean come on she can be really scary. Mack shudders

KF turns to look at readers: Don't do it just because of that, just tell me if I should continue or not, o yes and flames will be used to roast hot dogs with... especially if you are in love with Kikyou...

Mack shudders: please dont get her started on Kikyou

KF: what was that?

Mack: You look beautiful today... infact I could just ravish you...

KF:...way to ruin something nice you PERVERT...

Mack: what did I say...

KF: if you dont know what it means dont say it... KF walks away fuming...

Mack: KIRA... Mack turns to readers... READ AND REVIEW PLEASE EVEN YOU GHOST READERS CUZ damn she wont update other wise... KIRA COME BACK... Mack runs after KF


	2. Chapter 2

KF grins: I really thought this story sucked... but I got 5 reviews...

Mack: It doesn't suck... Kira... its awsome..

KF: you suck up you just dont want me to get mad again...

Mack sweat drop: What ever do you mean?

**V.X.O**:Um... sorry but I didnt even know it was a cliffy... I just stopped because I was hungry it was supposed to be longer but ya... I got tired of typing it from my notebook... so sorry bout that KF grins... I'm happy you like it thanks for the review... nice puppy eyes...

**1kenshinlover**: Im sorry I didnt mean for it to be me like I said before food rules me(Mack: that's for sure how do you think I got her to forgive me) ignore him... he obviously wishes me to be mad at him... thanks for the review...

**Sif-the-elf:** KF blushes... thanks you very much I myself thought it was a little rushed... I'm happy you didn't seem to think so... KF grins... Thanks for the review...

**Hampster26:** yup I'm going to continue just for you lol... um if the end you were talking about was about me and Mack well... Mack and KF blush... that actually is us he's my bf and he really is right here with me when I write the chapters and we take turns sort of talking to each other on the computer... hehehe but I dont know if that was what you were talkin bout thanks for the review...

**JessluvzInuyasha5**: KF hold white flag... please dont bite me I updated... KF hides behind Mack... I'm glad you wove this story... I meself love my car named Pink... and this story as well KF grins thanks for the review...

Mack: I can't believe only 5 people reviewed...

KF face grows red: What's that suposed to mean?

Mack: Kira... um well I thought more should...

KF grins: Really how sweet...

Mack sweat drops: Um ya glad you think so Kira...

KF right eye twitches...

Mack turns to readers: Well yes... ahem... Kira (KF growls) I mean Killing Freedom (KF grins) does not own anything to do with Inuyasha... but she does own me...

KF: Aw you can be such a sweet heart... KF gives Mack a kiss...

Mack gives double thumps up..

* * *

Chapter 2: 

Sesshoumaru was sitting in his study still trying to figure out what exactly to do with the human miko currently residing in his rooms.

'She, very well cannot reside in this Sesshoumaru's rooms, she will have a guest room far away from the other youkai.' he thought. 'But near to me, she will have to obey and respect this Sesshoumaru. Now as for what she can do. Rin has been in need of a tutor.'

His loyal servant Jaken, knocked on the door interupting his musings. "Milord," the toad demon began,"The healer, says the human wench is still unconcious and shall live. The healer requests your presents to explain something."

Without a word Sesshoumaru stood and walked out the door, squashing Jaken who was to busy groveling to move. Sesshoumaru walked briskly but also as if he was in no rush. Though he was interested to find what Kira wished to explain.

Sesshoumaru bursted through his doors, only to have the healer once again drag him out. "Sesshoumaru, you should know better the poor dear, needs her rest."

"You'd do well to not order this Sesshoumaru around, Kira, you still have no clue of your place." Sesshoumaru said in a cold indifference voice.

"You know very well, that you would never kill me, and my disrespect is what you respect about me. Also you'd do well to remember I am the one you put incharge of the miko's healing." Kira mocked.

Sesshoumaru let out a frustrated growl. "What is it you wish to explain to this Sesshoumaru?"

Kira sighed exasperated. "Why must you talk in the third person? I know now why Rin has the problem." the healer muttered. "Poor dear, no wonder she doesn't wish to change her way of speaking."

"You test my patience, Kira." Sesshoumaru spoke with fury apparent.

Kira rolled her eyes, "When has that ever worked on me?"

"Kira," Sesshoumaru growled, "You are my servent, you obey me. Now tell this Sesshoumaru what it is I must know."

Sesshoumaru immediatly regreted snapping at her. She was his only friend and servent as well as advisor who did not fear him. He watched as her eyes held betrayal then went blank as did the rest of her face.

"Very well, Milord." Kira said voice crispy and icy."She suffured a wound to the stomach and lost far too much blood to survive. I had no choice I gave her my blood to live, but in doing so she has now become a mixture of demon and miko what she is I do not know. The miko though is now immortal like me, whether or not she shall change in looks, I have no clue." Kira shook her head for a second regret shown in her eyes. "She will never be able to live amongst human and feel like on of them again."

Sesshoumaru took in all this information, but could not will himself to get angry. This seemed more like a blessing than curse. 'She may have powers to defend herself better, as well as help defeat Naraku.'

"If she should have powers you shall train her." Sesshoumaru commanded.

"Of course, Milord, whatever you desire." Kira replied and then bowed. "I beg your pardon, Milord but I must return to my patient." Kira turned to leave.

"Kira," Sesshoumaru spoke with a little warmth."You do not need to be so formal."

"I'm sorry sir," Kira's voice was ice, "I am a servent. I must remember my place." Before Sesshoumaru could utter a reply the door once again was slammed in his face.

'She will not forgive me, so easily.' Sesshoumaru sighed. Then proceeded to walk back to his study, he figured he would have to stay there for the rest of the night.

Kira listened as his footsteps faded. 'The nerve of that bastard, she couldnt wait to see him try and gain her forgiveness.'

She approached the sleeping miko, looked at the now bandaged demon fire cat. Who had never wavered in staying at the injured pristesses's side. Then she looked at the miko who's name she still did not know's face.

The miko had changed her once midnight wavey tresses were longer and straight. They now had a dark blue tint to them, with ice blue highlights, her nails had grown pointed as well as her ears. She seemed to be more curvier and older looking. Her pale skin seemed to have paled more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to change." Kira sighed, the miko now resembled her more. "Please when you wake do not hate me."

The cat demon looked at the healer curiously and tilted her head. Kira smiled. The miko was waking up.

* * *

KF tilts head and grin: this time I know its a cliff hanger... To know Kagome's reaction REVIEW.. 

Mack shakes head: You can be so evil sometimes...

KF: what was that? KF was getting angry..

Mack: Shesh what is with you... Are you PMSing...

KF getting red in face: YOU ARE SUCH A PIG... KF turns to readers... He is so stupid... and he is like this in real life too...

Mack: Hey I'm sitting right here... and Kira don't get mad please...

KF: how can I not get mad when I have an insentive jerk for a boyfriend... you must be related to Inuyasha... KF walks away...

Mack: Damn... Kira not this again... not infront of the readers... Mack turns to readers... PLEASE REVIEW MAKE HER HAPPY... KIRA WAIT...


	3. Chapter 3

KF walks out and grins: You all spoil me I got some reviews... Oh yes Mack isnt here today he had a doctor appointment so instead he sent his perverted yet sarcastic friend Jason...

Jason big smile: Hello ladies...

KF: not only ladies read stories... KF mumbles dork..

Jason:...

KF: well your talkative.. how long till Mack is back..

Jason: he should be getting out of the doctor office as we speak...

KF: He gave you specific instructions right...

Jason smirks: yup... to make sure you update...

KF: anything else...?

Jason thinking: Um... nope..

KF sweat drops: He told you not to be a pervert right?

Jason grins: Nope..

KF scoots away:...Um well... I dont own Inuyasha thanks for the reviews if I forget you I'm sorry... Well here are my answers...

**Kimster44:** KF grins... thanks for the review and I'm havin fun writing the story... so ya.. even if people dont like it... I DONT CARE... thanks again...

**V.X.O.:** KF smirks Kira... she don't forgive easily that's for sure... wait till you see what has to happen for her to forgive him... its so sweet... for Kira anyway... Sesshie don't enjoy it much...

**inulover13:** Kagome's reaction... KF laughs... not exactly what I planed it to be but oh well it works... and Inuyasha... theres a huge twist to that.. if you can figure it out... I'll update with 3 chapters... you have till I finish the story to figure it out... KF grins... Don't worry it wont be over for a while...Good luck...

* * *

Chapter 3: 

Kagome woke slowly her eye lids were heavy, she heard a voice talking above her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to change...Please when you wake do not hate me." It was a woman's voice. What did she mean change... and why would she hate her.

Kagome tried to move her arm to rid her eyes of sleep. As she started to lift her arm a searing pain erupted in her stomach. Kagome winched in pain... not remembering exactly what happened for her to recieve such wounds.

The last thing she remembered was Inuyasha walking off to see Kikyou again. Kagome sighed, and used all her will and strength to lift her head up and open her eyes. She immediatly felt hands under her arms, help to hoist her up into a sitting position. She looked to her helper.

She looked to be a demon. She had long straight silver tinted white hair with ice blue and dark blue tips. Her skin was very pale as if she was cold, and her ears had a slight point to them. Her eyes were the most interesting. They reflected nothing of the rest of her apperence they were crimson red, and had what looked like flicks of embers shine through them. She was wearing a black kimono decorated in silver outlines of what appeared to be wolves, a red obi with silver sakuras was wraped around her slim waist. Kagome was amazed, she was beautiful her gaze slide to her hip. At her side two swords rested as well as a bow on her back. Kagome stared at the weapons with apprehention.

"Do not be afraid Lady, I will not hurt you." Kira said after seeing where the miko's gaze rested. "My name is Kira, and I am a healer. You came here with a severe injury to your stomach. I helped you recover and bandaged your wounds."

"Kagome." Kagome whispered, seeing Kira's confused face she explained. "That's my name, no need for this Lady thing."

Kagome watched as a warm smile fell across the healer's face. Kagome let loose a smile of her own. "Um Kira-chan... how did I get injured? Who brought me here? Why were you talking about a change? I feel the same..."

Question after question came firing out of her mouth. Kira raised her hand for silence. "Opps, sorry." Kagome muttered, at blush tinting her cheeks.

As Kira spoke her voice was laced with amusement, "How you obtained you injury I do not know though, it doesn't worry me that you don't remember. Sometimes when something horrible happens, you go into shock your mind makes you forget, you shall remember in time." She looked at Kagome.

Kagome nodded, for her to continue.

"As for who brought you here, Lord Sesshoumaru, the Lord of this castle, and one who's bed you lie in right now did." Kira's eyes held mirth as she saw Kagome's blush darken.

"I'm not fully dressed he didn't..." Kagome trailed off looking to Kira.

Kira grinned,"Of course not dear, I would never allow such a thing."

Kagome relaxed, 'I am surprised Sesshoumaru saved me. Why? Doesn't he hate all humans? It doesn't matter.' She thought looking to Kira. 'I'm sure she will make sure nothing comes to harm me. At least until I'm well.' Kagome was satisfyed with that knowledge, and was curious to know of the change.

"Kira-kun?"

"Yes, Kagome."

"What about the change?"

Kagome watched Kira's face darken. All her mirth having disappeared. She watched her slowly begin.

"Kagome, you see when you were brought here, you had lost too much blood for a human even a miko to survive. So, I gave you some of my blood. You are now immortal, a demon and miko. You have taken on some of my characteristics and you may even have some of my powers. If that should happen then I will train you to control them." Kagome was shocked and looked at Kira, she saw regret in her crimson eyes. "Kagome, please forgive me, I only wished for you to not die so young."

Kagome's thoughts were jumbled, 'How can I go back to school? My friends will no longer except me, I can't even live in my own time.' Somewhere in her mind another voice whispered it's better than being dead. She had to agree. Kagome looked up into Kira's regretful eyes.

"What am I to do?"

"Whatever you wish to, I am sure, Sesshoumaru will have you stay with him. At my request of course." Kagome saw the familarness Kira spoke Sesshoumaru's name, and was positive she was safe.

"Do I look aright?"

Kira grinned once again, Kagome saw some of older woman's saddness melt away as mirth shown again in her crimson pools. "You will have to see for yourself. I will escort you to the hot springs so you may get some of the dirt, blood and grim off you."

Kagome grinned in reply, "I do love a good bath."

Kira laughed, "Well then if you ever get depressed I know just were to throw you."

A soft meow drew the attentions of both women.

"Kirara," Kagome exclaimened, "What are you doing here?" She questioned picking up the small fire cat demon.

"Kirara? So that is her name, she never left your side the entire time you were hurt. It was a hassle to get her washed and cleaned, as well as banage her up." Kira spoke with a smile.

"Kirara, did you give Kira-kun a hard time?" Kagome asked while cuddling the demon. Her reply was a soft soothing purr.

"Though it's quite odd, that she would be without Sango." Kagome turned back to Kira. "Did Sesshoumaru bring any other humans back with him?"

Kira shook her head and was about to reply when an emtionless voice interupted.

"I see the miko is up, why was I not informed." Sesshoumaru's eyes left the miko he had been studying and looked to the healer.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Kira's icy voice cut throught him. "I would have sent for you when I was ready."

"Kira..." Sesshoumaru his eyes looked at her pleadingly well as pleadingly as he would allow. Kagome watched in amazement not knowing Sesshoumaru could feel more than anger or bitterness. Kagome was also shocked at the change in the healer, her kind and happy dispostion had turned cold and emotionless. Her eyes now glaring scathingly at the Ice Prince.

"Kagome," Kira said turning to said miko, "I shall leave Lord Sesshoumaru to answer your questions, he will not harm or threaten you. If he does he shall answer to me." She grinned at Kagome. "I will be back soon with some food for you." Without another word she left the room. Leaving Kagome alone with the cold Lord of the Western Lands.

Kagome gulped, she didn't feel quite as safe any more. She lifted her head and met Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. Silence fell around both of them. A very uncomfortable silence for Kagome. Then Sesshoumaru broke it.

"Ask me these questions, Kira spoke of, miko."

* * *

KF grins: I love cliff hangers... KF smirks evilly...

Jasons hand slowly creeps up to KF's ass...

KF slaps Jason: YOU DID NOT JUST TYPE THAT... YOU PERVERT GOD...

Jason grins innocently: but of course not... hey Kira, Macks back.

KF: MACK YOU IDIOT... HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME WITH THIS PERVERT?

Mack reads what KF and Jason have typed...

Mack grows red: JASON I TOLD YOU NO BEING A PERVERT AROUND KIRA...

Jason sweat drops: I swear I just typed it... I didn't do anything...

Mack calms down: Oh.. that fine then...

KF fumming: YOU ARE AN INSENSITVE JERK... WHY IS IT WHEN I WRITE NEW CHAPTERS YOU PISS ME OFF... HONESTLY YOU AND THAT STUPID PERV...

Mack: Kira... come on just this once calm down...

KF: YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN... HELL NO... Kira hits Mack on the head... You are such a JERK... Kira walks away...

Mack and Jason sigh: Please read and review make her happy she wont update any more unless you review she told us last night... we think if 10 more people review she'll be happy... Jason and Mack leave to calm down Kira and call back... READ AND REVIEW...


	4. Chapter 4

Kimster44: Lol KF grins yup... glances at Mack plaything PS2... guys can be jerks... thanks for the review... I'm really liken my own story...which is amazing for me...

kiraracutie4: Mack is a cutie... and Jason... KF fums (Mack sweat drop: He grabbed her boob at the mall) KF growls at Mack... you talk as if its not a big deal... Mack just quietly returns to playing Brothers In War... KF grins... thanks for the review... and the lovey dovey stuff takes time..

x.Kuniochi.x: Name is difficult to spell... KF grins... sorry the update took so long... I was deprived of inspiration... but ah well... happy you think its good so far... thanx for the review...

V.X.O: KF looks abashed... ME FORGET ABOUT KIRARA... never... KF grins... Kirara is one of my favorite characters... which is why she isn't dead.. KF smirks... how wicked am I... thanks for the review your reviews entertain me..

Kage Bi Koori: KF grins... glad you seem to like it... I updated hope your happy... thanks alot for the review...

aly-of-tribond: you love it... you really love it... KF smiles... thank you very much... KF bows... you honor me...

1kenshinlover: its alright... maybe I updated to fast... KF smirks... and yes Inuyasha killed everyone... Shippo, Sango, Miroku... but Kirara escaped... okay? KF grins... thanks for the review...

gurl-of-togas-older-son: ur name long... got a nick... aw well... yup I wouldnt want to be left alone with him either... well if he liked me i would... KF grins... thanks for reviewing...

inlovewithsesshoumaru: glad you love my story as well... KF bows... you make me humble... I myself don't see what is so nice about it...

KF: well that was my review answers... me and mack arent havin a conversation, cuz well his into his game right now... I DONT OWN ANYTHING...

* * *

Chapter 4: 

"Ask me these questions, Kira spoke of, miko."

Kagome felt any fear or intimidation leave her and be replaced with anger, "KA GO ME, is that really so hard, its not bitch, wench, miko, or anything else you stupid inu-youkai can come up with!" Kagome glared.

Sesshoumaru was amused, not only had this whisk of woman stood up to him, she had insulted him. "Very well, KA GO ME, ask me these questions so I may go."

Kagome sighed, he was as bad as Inuyasha, "Why did you bring me here and how did I get injured? Those are my questions"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Inuyasha seemed to have been put under a spell of the dead miko. He was told to kill you and all others in his path. Your friends I believe, they were, tried to protect you. They were each slaughtered. The pup, demon exterminator, and monk are all dead. Inuyasha then set his sights on you. I saved you, then took you here to heal."

Kagome's eyes started to water, the memories of that day, coming back as Kira said they would. Her friends trying so hard to protect her. The well, her only way to return home to see her family, destroyed. She held back her tears though, she refused to cry infront of Sesshoumaru. She would not allow herself to be thought any weaker.

Sesshoumaru was surprised thinking the miko would be bawling immediatly. He then continued in his cold voice "You will be tutoring, my ward Rin, for the remainder of your stay. Your bedroom is two doors down from this room, Kira will led you there after your bath. You will also be having lesson's with Kira, every morning. Is that understood?" Kagome nodded.

Having answered her questions, and having no objections of the task he gave her, he turned to leave. Her voice stopped him. "Sesshoumaru?"

He looked back, her eyes were now covered by her silky black tresels. "Yes?"

"Why did you save me?" She looked up at him tears pooled at the corner of her eyes.

"Because you are the only who can purify the Shikon No Tama." He spoke with emotionless indifference.

Kagome lowered her head once more and softly whispered, "I thought so,"

Sesshoumaru quickly left the room, smelling the scent of her tears falling. He could not understand what he said to cause them. He returned to his study to finish his work.

Kagome heard the door slide shut and fell to her knees sobbing. Sesshoumaru was like everyone else in the world. They just wanted to use her. Till her soul and heart were nothing but a bloody mess. That was how Kira found her, on the floor crying in her misery.

Kira rushed to the young womans side and wrapped her in a hug, "Kagome, dear, what is it, what causes your heart such pain?"

Kagome snuffled looking into Kira's crimson eyes, she spoke softly, "Sesshoumaru."

Kira's eyes sparked with anger, "What did he do?"

Kagome was comfortable, in the older woman's embrace. It felt the same way as when her mother held her. Kagome sighed, "He told me what Inuyasha did, and I found out I can't go home. As well as Sesshoumaru is going to use me, like everyone else does."

"Don't worry, Kagome, he will not while I'm around." Kira smiled a soft comforting smile. "Let me take you to the hot springs where you can wash all your troubles away."

Kagome laughed softly, "Are you going to through me in?"

Kira smirked, "Only if you start to cry again."

Kagome grinned her sorrows forgotten for a moment, "Then lead on Kira-sama."

Kira grinned in reply "Follow me, Lady Kagome" The two demons giggled all the way to the hot springs.

"Are you bathing as well, Kira?"

"No, I have business to take care of."

Kagome nodded disapointed and watched her new friend leave. She got undressed and layed soaking in the water day dreaming.

Kira meanwhile headed straight to the Lord of the Castle's study. She burst through the door her murderous glare focused soully on the dog demon. She marched right up to him and slapped him hard across the cheek.

"That was for Kagome. How dare you leave her there to cry alone on the floor." Kira raised her hand to slap him again. Sesshoumaru caught the expected slap.

His voice icy, "Kira, I do not know how to deal with a crying woman, let alone comfort an old enemy."

Kira calmed down a bit, "I see, but what reason did you have to tell her you would use her?"

Sesshoumaru was surprised, not only had Kira just barged into his study. She had slapped him and was now reprimanding him. Had this girl, Kagome, really had that effect on her so fast.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "I see you are no longer angry."

"Yea right, only in your dreams. Answer the question." Kira's eyes were on fire.

Sesshoumaru sighed, it seemed as though her forgiveness was still a long ways off, "I told her why I saved her."

"Oh really, and why was that?"

"Because she is the only one left to purify the Shikon Jewl."

Kira shook her head and then left the study. Going to Kagome's room to prepare a kimono for her, she couldn't help but wonder, if Sesshoumaru would ever get a clue.

Sesshoumaru watched Kira go, confused and thought shaking his head, 'Women'

* * *

KF grins: Next chappie there is some SessKag LOVE... OH YA... 

Mack: I'm not gonna be long... GAME IS PAUSED... Mack looks to paper handed to him by KF... we know spelling and grammer are bad... please R&R...

KF: Go back to your game...

Mack smiles and kisses KF on cheek: thanks babe... Mack returns to game..

KF blushes: Well um ya... I know the chapter sucked but aw well... please read and review...


End file.
